1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat cover for a vehicle which covers a side support of a seat back having a side airbag module therein, and a seat having the seat cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the number of vehicles having side airbags has increased. Generally, such a side airbag is installed in a side support of a seat back which is adjacent to the door. When a vehicle is involved in a side collision, the airbag is deployed into a space between the door and a passenger to protect the passenger from physical force applied to the vehicle in the lateral direction.
However, because the space between the door and the passenger is typically small, if the direction in which the airbag is initially deployed is not correctly controlled, defective deployment of the airbag may incur. To avoid the defective deployment of the airbag, the air bag may be guided at the initial stage such that it is deployed in the lateral direction towards the space between the door and the passenger.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.